Kongeriget Danmark
by LoverOfTragedies
Summary: After they abandoned Matthias, the Nordics were not aware that the Dane was dealing with problems. After a talk with Lukas, Matthias decides to become reclusive. Due to the reclusion of Denmark, the world is spun into chaos and anarchy. Will the Nordics be able to stop the chaos? (Fail summary :( Re-uploaded. There were problems with uploading. :( )
1. Chapter 1: Declination

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 1: Declination

_**You will never know when your loved ones will hate you one day…..**_

_**For you "failed" to love them for who you are…**_

* * *

It was a Monday, where the Nordics decided to hold a meeting, in Sweden, for economic reasons. Lukas and Emil were first to arrive at the meeting place, followed by Berwald and Tino. All of them took their usual seats, waiting for Matthias to arrive. Lukas forcing Emil to spout out the endearing words of brotherly love, while Berwald trying to be his best at being affectionate to Tino, in which Tino rejecting him being his wife. An hour passed by, and Matthias has still not arrived. Lukas became a little irritated at Matthias for still not yet going to the meeting. Berwald just commented his usual grunts, while Tino did his best for calming everyone down. A few minutes later, Matthias finally arrived. Lukas, being Matthias' friend and all, decided to choke the Dane with his own tie, but to his surprise, Matthias gave no reaction, and decided to stop. He then apologized for being late and told his little lie about being late. Afterwards, everyone began their meeting, telling this and that, making amends or agreements, and leaving somewhat satisfied of the outcome of the meeting.

"Den, can we talk?" Lukas asked.

"Sure, Norge. So what do ya want to talk 'bout?" Matthias replied.

"What happened? We all know you lied about being late. Can't you tell me?"

"Nothing Norge. I was just overloaded by work that I forgot about the meeting."

"Den! You good-for-nothing, childish idiot! Can't you ever trust me with whatever you're going through?!"

When Matthias heard his, he became surprised at the lashing Lukas gave him. He became teary-eyed and left the room, crying silently. He rushed to his room and locked the door. He then sat at the corner, crying silently. Much to the Dane's reaction, Lukas was utterly surprised and confused. Why would the Dane be so affected by the simple words the Norwegian used to say at him? Thinking for a while, Lukas decided to leave the Dane alone, to sort his feelings and everything. He was sure that Matthias would be fine tomorrow, right?

He was wrong.

* * *

Tomorrow came and Lukas decided to go to the Dane's room, trying to check if Matthias had calmed himself down and went back to his chipper, happy-go-lucky mood. When Lukas tried to open the door, he found it locked. He then tried to call the Dane out of the room.

"Matthias? Are you okay?"

There was no response coming from the other side.

_"I guess he's still sleeping….."_ Lukas thought.

Continuing with the Council meeting, everyone but the Dane gathered at the very same room. Lukas, unsurprised at the lack of the Dane, Emil, thinking about what happened to Matthias, Berwald, grunting at the loss of the cacophonous voice, and Tino, thinking about the Dane too, continued on with the meeting, with starting it by Lukas explaining where the Dane is.

What they do not know is that the Dane is not there anymore.

After crying yesterday, Matthias decided to fly back to Copenhagen as fast as possible. He took a bath, fixed his suitcase and clothes, and rushed out of the building earlier than any of the Nordics would wake.

Matthias never understood why the Nordics were so mean to him. Sure, he was the oldest, granted that he found both Berwald and Lukas, but he never got the idea of how to treat brothers. He never got to ask their father how to do so when Ber and Lukas showed up. So, he decided to at least try to be brotherly at them as much as possible, but when you are a superpower at your time while you are taking care of your siblings, you'd find it quite hard to do. So Matthias became tyrannical with them to, causing Berwald to rebel, taking Finland with him, and later on, causing Lukas and Emil to leave him alone for a few centuries. He tried! Can't they understand that he tried being the brother he wanted?! Was it easy that he had to be who he can never be?! They never understood what it was to become a superpower and the eldest of five! They never understood the consequences of being two people at once! They blamed him for trying his very best, his very best to separate his bloodthirsty side with his brotherly! And yet they have the audacity to mock him?!

He then decided to cut off all connections with the Nordics.

* * *

Upon arriving at Copenhagen, he immediately went to Dragsholm Slot. He vacated the old and lonely castle, deciding that the place would be perfect for his seclusion. He then prepared everything, from the room he will sleep in, to the kitchen and the living room. Next, he hid every new technological gadget he had, his phone, laptop and table.

He was determined not to be the brother of the Nordics.

He was determined not to show up ever again.

He was determined not to affiliate himself with other countries.

He decided to never speak to anyone again.

Little do the rest of the Nordics know that this will cause a very big change in the world, and little do they also know that the chaos to be sewn is their own wrongdoings.

* * *

_**The world hates you when you are living…..**_

_**And loves you when you are dead…..**_


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 2: Disappearance

* * *

_**When you're there, no one notices what you do for them…**_

_**But when you're not, they will finally know all the sacrifices you made for them…**_

* * *

When the Council meeting has finished, the rest of the Nordics went back to their own rooms, except for Lukas. He decided to go to the Dane's room again. He knocked once, no reply. The second, again, no reply.

_"Is he still sleeping? He must have drowned himself in beer again…."_ Lukas thought.

"Matthias, you there?"

No reply.

"Open up!"

Seething with rage, the Norwegian left the doorway, and proceeded to his own room. He had no time to babysit such an adult. He went back to his own room and gathered his stuff, for Lukas, Emil and Tino had to go back to their respective countries. Lukas just decided to give Matthias a ring when he gets home, so that the Dane can go back to his.

Little did he know the Dane already left yesterday.

* * *

In Denmark

Upon settling in Dragsholm Slot, Matthias heard a knock on the door. Being the Dane that he is, he went to open the door. To his surprise, there was a mailman there, handing him a letter being leaving. When he got the letter, he saw that it was signed by none other than the Government of Denmark, so he immediately went to his room, locked the door, closed the windows and covered them using the curtains. He then sat by the bedside and opened the letter.

_Dear Personification of Denmark:_

_Upon your arrival at Copenhagen, I was immediately informed of such. To my curiosity, why did you hasten your departure at the Nordic Council Meeting? Did something happen so soon that you had to come back? Please let me know, so that I may inform the others about your status. The only hunches I have are either the meeting was finished early or you did hasten your departure. If you have other things to say, please include them in your letter to send._

_Signed,_

_The President_

When Matthias read this, he was somehow delighted. He may tell him of his plan, and may even use this as a stepping stone for his plan. He then made the letter and sent it back to the Government.

Little do the Nordics know that this decision of Denmark will send not only them into chaos, but also Eastern and Western Europe.

* * *

3 Months Later

Matthias was successful with his plan. He got the government to hide the information regarding him and to close all of its borders completely. Due to this, Nordic Europe was not prepared for Denmark's seclusion and "self-sufficiency". Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland suffered economic problems as well as social problems. They never predicted that Denmark would suddenly do such a risky move, and yet Denmark is not even affected by the economic recession. Not even the personifications of Scandinavia, except for Matthias, knew what had caused this. They had to get to the bottom of this.

Lukas immediately tried to get access to a plane going to Denmark, but even he was not allowed. In his inner self, he had this feeling that something went wrong after the Nordic Council Meeting, but he only noticed this when Denmark immediately closed its borders.

_"What had happened? Did something go into Matthias again?" _ Lukas thought.

After trying again and again, he finally got one for every one of them, but to his dismay, they were placed under heavy government surveillance. They may not act upon their wills that will oppose the laws of Denmark or they will be imprisoned, country or not. After such notice, he contacted Berwald, Tino and Emil. He told them that they should try and visit Matthias, in which all agreed. They need Denmark to open up again, or who knows what will happen in a few months more. Every single one of them packed their bags, met in Oslo and flew to Copenhagen.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by the President of Denmark and was shown the way, only for Lukas to ask him where Matthias is. To their shock, he immediately ignored their question. This even made Lukas think more. What happened that not even this guy has an idea where Matthias is? Did he do something? But all these he kept silent to them. He just wanted to find the annoying Dane to sort things out so that everything can go back to what they were.

Little do they know Matthias was with them all the time.

When Matthias heard that the other Nordics were visiting, he was immediately requested by the President to come, under a condition that he'd wear a disguise. He did as told, and went to see them. He gave no happy reaction whatsoever. He just looked at them with a blank face, devoid of emotions and reactions. When Lukas looked at him and ignored him after, he was somehow glad that whatever he planned for was working. He then bade goodbye to the President and went his way to his home, his lonely home in which he happily resides.

When Lukas looked at a certain person, he wondered. Who was that guy and he was with such an entourage? He seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place where. He just ignored the thought and went along with the President. His subconscious however, had a doubt that the person may be Matthias, just wearing some kind of a clever disguise. But as the subconscious, the doubt, again, was ignored.

Little did he know that he was right.

Little did they also know that they had been playing with Matthias in his cruel game.

* * *

_**When an enemy sees you through a multitude, regardless of time, he/she can never mistake your identity…**_

_**But when a relative sees you, they forget who you are and what you did, and they may not bother to know…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Well I tried my best here, I hope it's enough. I'm just a rookie, somehow... I'm not used to having my ideas expressed by stories, especially when I'm showing them at strangers, okay? So please no flaming. :) I'll just try to give cookies to those who R/R, so please do! Also, I have no Beta Tester here, so I'm just rechecking my errors after making the chapters, so please bear with me if there are any.**

**~ LoverofTragedies**

**P.S. : I'm new to the A/N thing :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Disarray

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 3: Disarray

* * *

_**Life in its purest form is happiness, its delicate form, joy, and its sheer form, euphoria…**_

_**Death in its purest form is sadness, its delicate form, mourning, and its sheer form, revenge…**_

* * *

When Matthias arrived in Dragsholm, he removed his disguise and went to his room. He watched as how busy the city is by his window-side. He saw the different balloons and streamers, he heard the blaring Danish music he so loved and felt the excitement from the occasion. But as he felt the spark of excitement, he immediately dismissed it. He had no time to deal with emotions. His plan was finally going his way, and he had no time for distractions. He had to do the second stage of his plan, to show up at their faces, with his changed form, of course, and confront them.

He wanted revenge. He wanted them to know that he was tired of the abandonment and loneliness he felt. He wanted them to know what it felt, how it feels like to be left by your only loved ones, and having your identity used against you. They needed to know, and he will gladly give it to them, not on a silver platter though.

He heard a knock on the huge door, and again, being a Dane, he went to get the door. To his surprise, the same mailman was standing in front of him, holding a letter. He then was surprised at the event. Why did he receive a letter from the President, why so is it urgent? He then did what he did with the first, and to his surprise, the Nordics are somehow believing whatever the government gave them. He held small hope onto this, for he knew Lukas always has the closest hunches among them. He needed to revise a small thing in the plan. After planning, he got his coat and went off, to see the Nordics.

* * *

In Copenhagen

The Nordics settled in a fancy hotel near the airport after being handled by the government and its entourage. Each went to their respective rooms and did their own business. Lukas, however, was thinking. He couldn't place in his mind who the person was. What did the person have that on only one meeting did he had a great impact to Lukas? He needed to know who the person was, to settle the feeling he felt on their encounter. He then heard a knock on his apartment door. He first put on his own coat then went to the door.

"Who is it?" Lukas asked grumpily.

"It's me." Matthias replied blankly.

Upon hearing the voice, Lukas was shocked inwardly and opened the door. He saw the Dane, but not in his happy mood. He was puzzled, so he did what his impulse told him. He went on to grab the Dane's tie, but to his surprise, he was stopped by the Dane. He then dragged the Dane inside and slammed him to the wall.

"Where the hell were you?! Were you not aware of the changes in Scandinavia?!" Lukas asked angrily.

Matthias gave no reply from Lukas' questioning. He instead looked him in the eyes, showing a blank expression.

Enraged, Lukas cursed in Norwegian. Matthias just looked at him blankly. Lukas then calmed down and dragged the Dane to the couch. Matthias reluctantly followed Lukas and sat down.

"What's with you Matthias?! Why aren't you talking?!" Lukas commented.

Still there was no response, so the Norwegian just had to let it slide. He then told the Dane to stay on the couch, and then he went to fetch the others, so that they could be with Matthias again. Sure, the Norwegian was quite insensitive, but he somewhat longed for the Dane's annoying persona to be with them. After a few minutes, Lukas finally got Berwald, Tino and Emil to come to his room, much to Berwald's dismay. They went in, and saw Matthias sitting on a couch and reading a magazine. Tino immediate went to Matthias to greet and hug him, exclaiming how much he missed the Dane, Berwald annoyingly grunted due to the Finn's actions toward the Dane, and Emil standing beside Berwald. Upon receiving the hug, Matthias hugged back reluctantly and went on to reading after being hugged. He just ignored the others and went on with his reading until he was finished. Berwald immediately left with Emil, exclaiming that he had nothing to do with the Dane, and Emil agreed so. Tino hesitantly followed, persuading the two to come back and spend time with Matthias.

"Matthias! This isn't a joke! Why aren't you talking?!" Lukas somehow blurted in anger.

Upon hearing so, Matthias just ignored the Norwegian and proceeded to leave him alone. He expected a bit more from the guy, but alas, Matthias was disappointed. He wanted Lukas to snap. He wanted his reaction so that he can lash back harder, stronger better.

Shocked at the Dane's reaction, Lukas just put the thought off and went to trying on answering his main problem. After a few minutes, he finally found one trait in Matthias, that he not only show to him, but to the others as well. Lukas noticed how Matthias acted. Matthias became a person like him, devoid of joy and emotions, socially inert and insensitive. The only thing that hinders Lukas on finding the answer is the reason why. Now that the Dane is with him, he would gladly take the time to grill the answers out of Matthias, one way or another.

Little does he know that the answer he will find is the problem he started.

And little will the world know that the impulsive Norwegian will set things worse.

* * *

_**The answer to the problem is not always the solution…**_

_**But the answer itself may be the bigger problem…**_

_**And the solution to that will determine the next…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, LoT here! I finally got to finish the third chapter! Hope ya like it! If there are mistakes in this chapter, feel free to tell me!**

**~LoverofTragedies**


End file.
